Building on innumerable contents, applications, and services, new technologies collectively referred to as “Web 2.0” have been developed. Among these new technologies are “MashUps.” A “MashUp” is a web page showing combined contents of other websites. For example, a MashUp might include a news story feed from a first website, a form from a second website, and a picture from a third website. The MashUp may be served to user browsers from a web server, just as any other web content. To-date, MashUp editors have been required to create MashUps, the MashUp editors operating in an analogous fashion to web page editors. Such MashUp editors facilitate a user in specifying a MashUp and upload the MashUp to a web server for browsing by other users.